In a liquid crystal cell of a vertical aligned (VA) mode, liquid crystal molecules are aligned homeotropically in the absence of an electric field. Therefore, in the case where a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal cell of a VA mode is observed in an oblique direction, liquid crystal molecules are apparently aligned in the oblique direction. At this time, incident light entered into the liquid crystal cell from a backlight changes due to the birefringence of the liquid crystal molecules, so light leakage occurs (consequently, a contrast in the oblique direction decreases) in a liquid crystal display apparatus. Further, in the liquid crystal cell of the VA mode, two polarizers are placed on both sides of the liquid crystal cell so that absorption axes are in a perpendicular state (which may also be referred to as a cross Nicole state). In the oblique direction, apparently, the absorption axes of the polarizers are in a displaced state (non-perpendicular state). Therefore, in the liquid crystal display apparatus, light leakage caused by the displacement of the absorption axes also occurs.
In order to reduce the light leakage of the liquid crystal display apparatus and to obtain a clear black display, there has been disclosed a liquid crystal panel using a retardation film which exhibits characteristics (reverse wavelength dispersion property) that a retardation value measured with light having a longer wavelength is larger than the retardation value measured with light having a shorter wavelength (e.g., see Patent Document 1). However, the liquid crystal display apparatus having a conventional liquid crystal panel has problems in that a display color changes (a color shift in the oblique direction is large) depending upon the observation azimuth in the oblique direction, and the viewing angle in the horizontal direction are narrow (a contrast in the oblique direction at an azimuth angle of 0°-180° is low).
Patent Document 1: JP 3648240 B